The Kendall's
by deltanu2
Summary: This story takes place a few months after the final ABC episode. It takes place in an alternate universe from the PP version of AMC. It is based on Sarah Michelle Gellar's quick cameo appearance in one of the final episodes. It includes certain characters from One Life to Live as well as Guiding Light as it was originally written as a continuation of all three shows. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Home

23 September 2011

Time stood still in the Chandler Mansion. Things were going so good. Stuart had woken up earlier that day and Adam had proposed to Brooke. Things were going well sure David was out of jail but if it was not for him Stuart would still be dead. Erica Kane was just left by her fiance and ex husband.

"What was that?" Erica asked as she looked around the room.

"It sounded like a gun shot." Opal her very best friend explained. Opal was mad at her at the moment but was equally as mad.

Bianca Montgomery, Erica Kane's daughter looked over at the wall. "Oh my goodness there is a whole in the wall!"

Adam Chandler walked over to the hole and quickly turned back around. "No one move. Someone is on the other side of the wall!"

Adam and Tad walked through the Chandler tunnels both unsure of what they would find. Tad voluntarily decided to come seeing that he was afraid someone was after his fiance Dixie. In other words he thought that David was still after Dixie.

"Are you sure of what you saw?" Tad asked hoping that Adam could possibly be wrong.

Adam sighed. "Yes I am positive of what I saw." Adam pointed his flashlight out and then they saw him. It was JR Chandler. The son of Adam and step son of Tad who he raised like his own child.

Tad got to the body first. "JR, can you hear me? JR, say something!"

Adam pushed Todd to the side. "Move out of the way I need to save my son!"

"Adam he needs a doctor." Tad tried to explain to him.

Adam thought about it and then remembered. "David, David was here earlier let's move JR out to the living room and find David.

The two grabbed JR's body that smelt like vodka and gin. They both were aware of JR's drinking problem but no one ever did anything about it. They both regretted it now.

Back in the living room of the mansion Erica continued to think of what she should do. Erica loved Jackson but she also loved the idea of being more famous than she already was. "Opal what should I do? I love Jackson and if he get's away he will think I don't care about him anymore."

Opal put her hand on Erica's shoulder and sighed. "Erica right now it is best you give him his space. Talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh Opal I don't have until tomorrow. I am supposed to leave for LA tonight!" Erica had so much to think about had no time at all to do it.

Opal sighed once again and crossed her arms. "Erica then I think you just answered your own question." Opal walked away to go talk to some other guests at the party.

Tad and Adam walked back into the room carrying JR's almost lifeless body. "Make some room for him. He is not breathing very well." Tad explained to everyone.

Marissa Chandler let go of Bianca her girlfriend and ran over to the couch that JR was now on. "Oh my god! Did he shoot himself?" Marissa could not believe that he would do this. Did he love her that much?

Tad pushed her away a little. He did not have time to deal with her drama. "Give him a little room right now Marissa. We need to find your father. Where is David?"

Angie Hubbard the head doctor of the Pine Valley hospital happened to be there and walked over. "Let me look at him." Angie checked JR's pulse. "He still has a pulse but it's very weak. He does not look like he was shot though. Someone needs to call an ambulance. He smells like a bar!"

Erica was shocked at what was happening right now. Erica had once been JR's step mother but once again that was the least of Erica's problems. "I have to go!" She said as she ran passed Opal.

Opal put her hand to her heart and looked up. "Please oh please choose the right thing Erica..."

25 November 2011

It was a beautiful morning and birds were chirping. Erica Kane's house was especially a happy place that morning. In Erica's bedroom two bodies played with each other under the bed and giggled. Lots and lots of giggling.

"Good morning." Marissa said as she popped her head out from under the blanket. She smiled as Bianca came up from under as well.

"Good morning to you as well" She said laughing.

Marissa looked at the clock on the desk. "We should probably get dressed. She will be here soon." Marissa was not looking forward to there visitor but she really did not have a choice.

Bianca frowned. She herself was not looking forward either. "She was supposed to be here a week ago. I highly doubt that she will show up."

"Bianca she will be here. She promised you that she would be coming back from Rome and she will. I just know it." Marissa tried to cheer Bianca up.

Bianca looked over at a picture of her when she was a baby in her mother Erica's arms. "We have a better chance of having a circus perform in the living room than seeing my mother."

"You never know with her she could bring one with her!" Marissa joked.

Bianca thought about it for a moment. She knew her mother all to well. It was very possible that her mother would bring the circus and the circus would not leave even if Erica did.

Marissa kissed Bianca on the cheek "Come on let's go take a shower and get ready." Marissa got up out of bed wrapping the sheet around her naked body. Bianca smiled as Marissa walked off to the bathroom. ***

The beautiful morning continued across town at the Pine Valley country club. Where Kendall Hart Slater the half sister of Bianca sipped coffee as she read her copy of the Banner which had a picture of her mother hugging Angelina Jole in London on the front page.

"Did you read that article yet?" Greenlee Smyth Lavery her best friend and business partner asked. Greenlee was a bit of a feisty girl.

Kendall put down the news paper. "No. Which one?"

"You know which one. The one where she claims that I was the inspiration of her latest role..." Greenlee was not amused by this.

Kendall laughed and put the paper aside. "That is not exactly what she said."

"You know that she implied it though." Greenlee did not exactly get along with Erica Kane.

"Oh come on like you don't enjoy being in the public eye." Kendall had a point Greenlee was always in the press and loved every moment of it.

Greenlee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well I mean I do but your mother can stay away from me. She has done enough damage to all of us in my opinion."

Kendall took another sip of her coffee. She did not want to ask Greenlee the question she had to ask. "So um you know that she is coming home from Rome today right?

"Does my father know this?" Greenlee asked. She was refering to Jackson Montgomery her father.

"I don't have a clue. I have not seen him since he married Krystal and they went on their honeymoon last month." Kendall knew that things were not going to go well once Erica came back to town after several months.

Greenlee could see it in Kendall's eyes. "Oh my goodness she doesn't know about Krystal and my father does she?"

"No... but she will soon enough." Kendall knew that all to well. "I mean how do you tell Erica Kane that the man she loved more than anything in the world has just married the one woman she hates more than anyone else?"

"Simple. I would sit her down and smack her across the face. Tell her tough luck try better next time." This was a classic Greenlee answer.

Kendall put her hand on her head and rubbed it. "You have a sick personality. So any luck getting renters for the house?"

Greenlee sighed. "No such luck. However yet another couple is coming up to see the house this afternoon."

"Let me guess you already have everything you hate about this couple picked out before you have even met them" Kendall knew Greenlee all to well.

"Well of course I do. They live in Springfield..."

"Well what is wrong with that?" Kendall had been there a few times it was a nice place.

Greenlee stirred her tea a little bit. "Have you been there? It's so small town I doubt that the two are interesting at all..."

Lizzie Spaulding swerved the car to the right as she tried to figure out where the heck they were. "Harlan please turn down your video game! I am trying to figure out where we are. How the heck did the GPS break?"

"I think that maybe I should take control of the map for a while dear." Bill Lewis the third her loving husband offered afraid for his life at her driving.

Lizzie threw it at him. "Any idea where we are?"

"Well we should be close but I am not exactly sure." Bill explained to his wife who had been driving all day.

"Are you sure that we should be looking for houses here?" Lizzie was worried that it was just to far away from there families.

Bill looked at her. "Lizzie you said yourself we need to get out of Springfield for a while."

"Well yeah but I was thinking like Chicago or something." Lizzie never thought they would be going all the way to the East coast.

"Trust me it will be a fresh start for us." Bill thought that they needed this after the last couple of years they both had been having.

Bianca walked down stairs after taking her shower and getting dressed. "Happy I am completely dressed!"

"Not really, but I will get over it." Marissa said with a dirty smile.

"So where are the kids?" Bianca asked. She was referring to her teenage daughter's Miranda and Gabrielle as well as Marissa's step son and nephew AJ.

"Well Gabrielle and Miranda went to the movies with Zack and his kids." Marissa said trying to remember what there text said without looking at it directly.

"What about AJ?" Bianca asked hoping that they had the house to themselves so they could clean up a bit before her mother got home.

Marissa looked at her phone. "Well no he is..." She was cut off.

"Why would I want to go to some stupid movie?" AJ said as he walked down the stairs.

"Would you like some breakfast AJ?" Marissa asked trying to change AJ's obvious mood change.

AJ frowned and looked at Marissa like she was crazy. "I have things I have to do." He headed for the door.

"Like what?" Marissa asked him before he left.

"I am going to go visit dad." AJ said in a pissed off mood.

Marissa looked at her watch. It was to early for him to visit. "Visiting hours don't start until twelve."

"Then I will wait in the waiting room..." AJ slammed the door behind him.

Marissa did not know what happened to him. He used to be such a nice young boy. It didn't help that AJ's mother had died when he was young or that his father was in the hospital but still. Marissa thought he would be happier.

"Marissa don't worry about AJ. Ok? He has a lot to deal with right now. JR is in the mental institution for repeatedly trying to kill himself and you. AJ is bound to have a few things wrong with him." Bianca secretly did think Marissa could have been a better parent to AJ but she did not say anything.

"I know Bianca but he is just growing more and more miserable every day. Sometimes I wonder if he will ever be happy again." She sure did hope so.

"Let me out! Someone let me out!" JR screamed from his bed. He was tied to the bed again. He had tried to hurt himself supposedly again last night.

David walked into the room and sat down next to JR. "Screaming never helps. You should know that better than anyone JR."

JR looked at David mad. This was his fault that he was tied down again. "Let me out David. Now!"

"We have been over this numerous times. You cannot leave until you are better. That might not be for a long while." David laughed at JR.

"I have not seen my son in forever." JR screamed at David.

David continued to laugh. "JR you know that is not true. He was here the other day." David wrote something down on a clip board. "If it were up to me though my grandson would never see you again."

"I don't remember what happens from one day to the next. You put me on so many pills that it is hard to remember my name." JR knew that David was drugging him on purpose.

David put down the clip board. "You had to be given them JR. You have been reported as talking to yourself again."

"I want to talk to Babe." JR screamed at him. Babe was David's daughter JR's wife that had died several years back.

David sighed and got up from his chair. "JR how many times do I have to tell you. Babe is dead. Get over it. Even if she was not dead. I would never let you see her again."

"You are a terrible person." JR started to whine while he screamed.

"You keep telling yourself that. You and the rest of the town. I was glad that they put you in isolation after you tried to kill yourself the second time. I wish they would put you back in." David walked out of the room locking the door.

JR continued to scream. JR heard someone laughing hysterically."Who is that? Who is it? I can hear you!"

Right next door to JR's room was a girl that the hospital had to name Sarah because she did not know her own name. Even though she claimed to have one. David was the only person who delt with this patient.

"So how are you today Sarah?" David asked her.

"My name is Kendall. You know that my name is Kendall!" Sarah screamed at David.

"I understand that you think that is your name. However you are not Kendall." David could not understand why she thought she was.

Sarah frowned. "Well then who am I?"

"Sarah Park. That is your name." David explained to her yet again.

Sarah sat up in her bed. "No I am Kendall Hart!"

David sighed. He was so sick of hearing this. "You know that is not the case. Why won't you admit it to yourself? You can leave if you admit it to yourself."

"I am telling you the truth. I came to Pine Valley on February 24th, 1993." Sarah said like this was actually going to help her case.

David looked at her like she was even more crazy. "I don't have a clue when Kendall first came to town but you do not even look like her."

"I know something that I am not supposed to know." Sarah explained to David.

"Oh really? What is it that you know?" David asked her.

Sarah looked exactly into his eyes. "I will not tell you unless you believe me"

"Yes mother I will make sure that does not happen... Yes of course we are excited to see you... No, none changed anything about your house...I thought you wanted me to keep it the way you left it that's why... Ok I will see you tonight... I love you too." Bianca hung up the phone and looked annoyed.

Marissa smiled again. "She seemed to be excited to see you."

"It would appear to be that way." Bianca explained to Marissa.

"At least that you know she misses you." Marissa said trying to make Bianca happy.

Bianca kissed Marissa on her lips.

Kendall and Greenlee finished lunch and made it back to there office at Fusion. "Shouldn't you be waiting at your house for the couple to get there to see it?" Kendall asked as she sat down.

Greenlee sighed once again. "Why bother there is no way they will be good enough for my house." Greenlee crossed her arms.

"You know what I still don't get. Why you are renting out your house. Where do you plan on moving in Pine Valley anyways?"

Greenlee mumbled to herself. "I am not living in Pine Valley anymore."

JR struggled in his bed when she appeared to him. "What are you doing here?"

"JR how could you do this to yourself?" Babe asked him.

JR started to cry. "Will you stop showing up. You are dead!" JR was sick of this.

"You know I won't leave until you get your life together." Babe sat down on the edge of JR's bed.

He continued to scream. "I can't move on until you stop coming back!"

"What if I told you I can help you through all of this?" Babe asked him.

"Oh and just how do you plan on doing that?" JR wondered.

Babe smiled. "I know what is going to happen next JR. I'm not a figment of your imagination. I am actually a spirit."

"Yeah right and maybe I actually diverse to be in this hospital." JR worried that this was the truth.

Babe frowned. "No JR don't you understand you do not belong in _this_ hospital." Babe explained.

Kendall was shocked at what she just heard. "What do you mean you are not going to be living in Pine Valley anymore?"

"Ryan and I have decided that it is time to move on with our lives." Greenlee explained a bit sad at having to explain it to her best friend.

Kendall tried to make sense of this. "Why can't you do this in Pine Valley?"

"It's not like I am leaving for California. I will be right in the next town in Llanview." Greenlee explained trying to make the situation sound better.

"Why Llanview." Kendall thought that was a bit random of a place.

"This house just went on the market that is perfect for Ryan and I and another..." Greenlee told Kendall.

Kendall smiled. "What do you mean by another? Greenlee are you pregnant?"

Greenlee started to laugh. "Yes!"

"What do you mean that I don't belong here?" JR asked Babe.

"You see I have a plan that will help you get better JR. Once and for all and get over me." Babe had it all planned out.

JR thought for a moment. "If you were really Babe you would not want me to get over you." JR had a point.

"JR I screwed up so much when I was alive... I tried so hard to make my life perfect that I hurt everyone else I loved" Babe said frowning as she said it.

"So then what is your plan?" JR asked her not buying any of this.

"Ok hear me out. I found someone else for you to love." Babe explained.

JR was shocked at what he was hearing. "What do you mean that you found someone else for me to love?"

"I found someone for you but they are not here they are somewhere else." Babe told JR.

"Ok then where do I go?" JR asked.

"Oh you can't go there yet. The person is not there yet." Babe told JR.

JR thought she was going crazy and she was a spirt. "You are not making any sense..."

"Look it's not as if you could just leave here and then check yourself into another hospital." Babe knew this for a fact.

"So then I have to go to another hospital?" JR did not want to go to another hospital.

Babe rolled her eyes. "Trust me you will meet the person at the new hospital."

"So you found me a nut job?" JR did not want a real crazy person. He already dealt with those every day.

"The person is not a nut job JR. Neither are you." Babe told him.

JR was happy that someone agreed with him. "Then what do I do to get to the other hospital?"

"Well give me some time to make sure that everything is perfect so nothing goes wrong." Babe had no ideas yet. Babe started to disappear.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me Babe!" JR screamed. It was to late though she was gone. "Wait. Don't go! Please don't go!"

Angie walked into the room. "What is going on in here? JR are you talking to yourself again?" Angie shook her head.

"Angie you don't understand. Babe was..."

"Babe was what JR?" Angie interrupted JR before he could finish.

JR knew if he told her they would give him more pills. He did not want anymore pills. "Never mind..."

"Why were you screaming this time then?" Angie wanted JR to get better. She felt sorry for JR.

"I was just having a bad dream." JR lied.

Angie rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew that JR was not telling the truth. "JR I understand you are going through things but it is time you try to get better."

"Angie I really am trying too." JR really was. However David kept giving him pills. JR was sure that David was not supposed to be giving him half the pills that he was forced to take. Though every time he told someone they did not believe him.

"Then please take your treatments seriously. AJ is here to see you by the way. Please try to behave yourself. He is your only visitor." Angie said as she walked out of the room to let AJ in.

AJ smiled as he saw JR. "Hey dad."

JR smiled back. "AJ come sit down buddy."

"So how is your day going?" AJ asked actually interested.

"Oh you know the same as usual. What about you?" JR loved having AJ visit him.

AJ looked away from JR. "Not much. I am trying out for the tennis team at school."

"Well hey. Good for you!" JR was so proud of AJ.

"Oh yeah and Erica Kane is coming back to town today." AJ explained to his father.

JR frowned. "Well that's nice..." He really did not care all that much about Erica Kane or her family. ***

Kendall walked over to Greenlee and hugged her. "Congratulations Greenlee!"

"Yeah well don't tell anyone. I want to keep it a secret for a while..." Greelee told Kendall.

"Why?" kendall asked.

"I just do." Greenlee explained.

"Ok... So what is so special about this house that you are moving to Llanview?"

Greenlee sat down. "It just felt right. If you know what I mean..."

"I think so." Kendall was so happy for Greenlee right now.

Bianca and Marissa were still kissing when the front door opened. They quickly stopped kissing. "I'm home!" Erica said stretching out the word home to three syllables.

Bianca jumped up from the couch. "Mom I thought you were not going to be home until tonight?"

Erica smiled as she shut the door. "Oh I wasn't but then I remembered how much I missed you!" Erica walked over to Bianca and hugged her.

Marissa walked over. "Hello Erica."

Erica stopped hugging Bianca and went over and hugged Marissa. "How are you doing Marissa?"

"Oh I am doing well!" Marissa said actually happy to see her.

"Oh wonderful. Just wonderful. I have presents for everyone." She said as she held up her bags.

Bianca looked annoyed. "Well mom everyone went out. We were not expecting you until tonight so you are going to have to wait to give them to everyone."

"Well you are just going to have to round everyone up. I have some big news to tell everyone!" Erica told her daughter.

"Oh of course. I will call a search party..." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Well you better get Jackson over too. He is involved with my announcement." Erica went over and sat down on the couch. "I can't wait to see him.

Bianca and Marissa looked at each other. "Jackson is out of town right now Erica. He is with my mother in England."

Erica looked confused. "Why is he with your mother?" She said the word mother like she meant the word bitch.

"We have something to tell you..." Bianca said.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Fortune

Bianca and Marissa sat down next to Erica. They both knew she would react badly. It was typical of Erica for her to react badly. "What do you mean he is married to Krystal?" Erica asked.

Marissa once again swore that what she meant when she said Krystal was bitch. However she tried to ignore this. "You know what I am going to go to the store and pick up a few things..." Marissa got up and gave Bianca a kiss as she left.

Bianca rolled her eyes. Marissa and her were defiantly not going to be making love tonight she thought. "They started going out the day you left town. Last month they got married."

"I dated no body while I was in Europepromoting the movie. How can he do this to me?" Erica acted like this was the first time her heart had been broken.

Bianca gave her a dirty look. "Mother I saw all the papers you dated several people."

"Oh Bianca those were dinner's there is a difference between a dinner and a date. Is it wrong for a woman to have food when she is hungry and eat with someone to keep her company?"

Bianca thought that her mother was full of it. "I am sorry mom." She said as sympathetic as she could possibly be.

Erica sighed. "Oh it's fine I guess. I will think of something to get Jackson back..."

Bianca knew that she should explain to her mother that it was in bad taste to go after Jackson while she was dating Marissa who was the daughter of Krystal but she just did not feel like arguing. "I have some things to do with Kendall to get ready for what was supposed to be your surprise party..."

"Oh that is fine. I have some phone calls I have to make anyways." Erica said this as if she was trying to get Bianca interested.

Bianca kissed her mother on the forehead. "Bye mom..." Bianca walked out the front door before Erica could say another word.

Tad and Dixie kissed with passion on there living room couch. They had been in love for so long but things kept keeping them a part. This time though they knew that things would work out. The just knew it. They were cut off though. Suddenly there young daughter Kathy ran into the room and Tad's mother Opal followed.

"Oh well look what we have here." Opal said smiling at Tad and Dixie. Opal was probably there biggest fan.

Tad looked over at his mother. "Oh hi."

Dixie picked up Kathy and put her on her lap. "So did you and grandma have fun?" Dixie asked her daughter.

"Yes we did!" Kathy said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh I just hope that the two of you do not mind but I had to bring her back early. I have a meeting with someone." Opal explained.

Tad laughed. "Exactly who do you have a meeting with?"

Opal put her hands on her hips. "Just a person. You do not know them."

"Where is the meeting at?" Dixie asked trying to sound interested.

"Oh you know just in Llanview..." Opal explained.

Tad tried to figure out what was going on. "Who in the world could you possibly know in Llanview?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out!" Opal explained. "I have to go but I will see you kid's a little later at Erica's welcome home party." Opal walked away closing the door behind her as she left.

Dixie and Tad looked at each other. "What do you think she is up to now?" Dixie wondered.

"I have no idea. It is probably better if we don't know..." Tad was probably right.

They finally let JR out of his room. He was allowed in the activity room of the hospital for two hours a day now. JR did not really consider it an accomplishment. They did not even let them watch TV or read. Just do arts and crafts. JR was not interested in this. Sarah walked over to JR and sat down. "Hi JR how are you doing?"

JR looked at Sarah not really excited to see her. "I"m fine Sarah. Could you please leave me alone? I am not feeling very well."

"Oh what is wrong?" Sarah asked.

JR looked down. "My son visited me today..."

Sarah was confused. Wasn't this a good good thing. "Doesn't he visit you every day though?"

JR did not know. The pills he was put on made him wonder what his own name was sometimes. "I guess but it is hard to be away from him. I love him so much and I want to be at home taking care of him."

"I wish I had children. That bitch stole my life though..." Sarah was so ready to get her revenge on the fake Kendall.

JR had heard all about Sarah's claims that she was Kendall Hart. JR of course knew Kendall and did not believe Sarah one bit. "Yeah I know..." He said trying to sound nice. "Do you really think you are Kendall?"

"Well of course I do..." Sarah said like it was a crazy question.

"If you are Kendall then why would the person pretending to be you pretend?" JR liked Kendall but could not see a real reason for wanting to be her that bad.

Sarah frowned. "That is the problem. I don't know for sure but I have a theory!"

"Which is?" JR asked.

"Well I can't tell you. If I did you would think I was crazy." Kendall tried to explain.

JR rolled his eyes. "Oh because I don't already think you are crazy?"

"I do have a secret though and I cannot tell anyone." Kendall said.

"Why is that?" JR asked trying to be nice.

"Well you see if I tell anyone it could ruin some one's life."

Opal showed up at Madam Delphina's Fortune shop located in Llanview. She had many questions to ask and had heard nothing but good things about it on the internet from a user named Foxy Mama. Just then a woman walked out from behind a curtain and bumped into Opal.

"Oh sorry hun. I just got some great news and need to go tell my friend's Rama and Destiny." The woman explained.

Opal smiled. "Well that is perfectly alright. Is she as good they say she is?" Opal asked.

"Doll, she is the greatest if not the best. She just told me that my son Rex well not really my son but I raised him sort of kind of..." The woman walked out of the store.

Delphina walked out from behind the curtain. "Your Opal? Aren't you?"

Opal smiled. "Well yes I am. Did the spirits tell you that?"

"No you are just my next appointment..." Delphina said sort of rudely.

Opal frowned. "Oh well that is true." Opal was hoping that it was a spirit that had told her.

"Why don't you come back into me office and we will talk..." Delphina said as she led Opal into the back room.  
***

Greenlee sat on her couch and talked on the phone. "I don't know where they are but if they do not show up soon I am seriously contemplating arson... Yes I know that is illegal..." Greenlee heard a knock on the door. "Kendall I just heard someone I will talk to you later... I was joking about the arson... Ok bye..." Greenlee went to go open the door.

Lizzie was about to knock on the door again as Greenlee opened the door. "Oh hello are you Greenlee?"

Greenlee looked unamused. "Yes are you the couple that I talked on the phone too?" Greenlee already spotted three things that she did not like about these people.

"Yes we are! From the outside the house looks really nice by the way!" Bill explained.

"Yes it is a lovely town as well. We are are very interested in living here." Lizzie added.

Greenlee nodded her head. "You two are from Springfield right?"

Lizzie and Bill looked at each other like Greenlee had just asked if they lived in a third world country. "Well yes we are." Lizzie said.

Greenlee sighed. "Come on in..." She rolled her eyes as she said this. ***

"Whose life could it ruin?" JR asked.

Sarah tried to come up with an answer. "Oh I don't think you know the person. Maybe you do. I don't know..."

"Well who?" JR asked again.

"I can't say but what I can say is this. It will be a huge scandal!" Sarah said.

JR started to get up from his seat. "You are nuts. Will you leave me alone?"

Sarah tried to come up with a reason for JR to stay. "Wait! I can help you too!"

"What do you mean you can help me?" JR was now interested in what she was saying.

"I know you and Babe are trying to break you out of here." Sarah said. She said it like she was crazy. JR was freaked out at the potential that Sarah could also see and hear Babe. ***

"Hello this is Erica Kane... Yes could I please talk to the head of the studio... I can hold." Erica waited a few minutes. She watched her TV while she waited there was a news special on Dorian Lord a senator who was running for governor. "Oh hello well it looks like I have a change of plans... Yes I think it looks like I can do the show... I think Pine Valley and I are done... Yes I will call you back in a little bit..." ***

Delphina looked into her crystal ball. "Are you sure that you have never been a part of the circus? I am getting some strange readings from clowns."

Opal thought about it for a moment. "I am not completely sure but I am almost positive I have been in a circus. You can never be sure though right?" Opal smiled.

Delphina rolled her eyes at this. "Um ok... well I am seeing something else." Delphina closed her eyes.

"Oh my goodness what are you seeing?" Opal asked all excited.

"Well I am not sure if you really want to talk to her but this girl who is being kind of a bitch keeps asking to speak." Delphina did not know she was trying to get into contact with Opal.

"Who is it?" Opal was excited that someone was trying to get into contact with her. "Is it Palmer?"

Delphina closed her eyes again. "She has a bizarre name... She says her name is Babe. Do you know a Babe?"

Opal's eyes widened of all the people that could be contacting her it was Babe. Not that she minded but it did not make much sense. "What does Babe want from me?"

"She wants to talk to JR." Delphina told her. "She says that both of you are tying to find love but not the same kind of love." ***

Greenlee just got done showing the two the house and was ready to kick them out. "So that is the house do you have any questions? Please understand that I do not tolerate stupid questions. So please choose wisely and you only get one question."

Bill and Lizzie looked at each other shocked. "Uh well I cannot speak for the both of us but I love the house." Bill hoped Lizzie liked it as well.

"Oh I do too." Lizzie added. "It is so beautiful."

Greenlee rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "I am counting that as your one question. So I guess you can leave now I will be in touch... maybe..." Greenlee opened the door.

"Wait a minute! We would like to rent the house." Lizzie told her.

"Well see the thing is I have not a decision on who I want to rent it to yet though." Greenlee told then as an excuse.

"We can pay you six month's rent ahead of time" Bill told her.

Lizzie tried to think of something to add to the deal. "And we will avoid at all cost calling you for maintenance." ***

"What in the world are you talking about you nut case?" JR said to Sarah in order for it to look like he was not crazy."

Sarah smiled. "I talk to Babe sometimes too JR."

JR thought for a moment. "How would you have known Babe?"

"I don't know Babe but I do know Babe's spirit." Sarah said making it sound logical when she said it.

"This is crazy you are just some lunatic." JR crossed his arms he was not going to listen to this.

Sarah frowned. "Oh but I can help you..."

"Yeah well maybe I don't want your help." JR was not about to get help from someone as crazy as her.

"You need it though. How do you plan to escape on your own?" Sarah knew that JR was not liked by many of the doctors.

JR thought for a moment maybe he could use her. "What do you know about escaping from places?"

"Nope but I know all about them." Sarah was smiling again and it was a scary business.

JR started to stand up. "I am going to leave now..."

Sarah grabbed JR by the arm. "Oh wait please don't leave me!"

Erica was on the phone again. "Yes I am positive... I know what I said but it is pretty clear that people can get along without me here. "So get a plane out here as soon as possible!" Erica hung up the phone and sighed. ***

"What do you mean by love? I am not trying to find love." Opal was confused.

Delphina asked Babe. "What do you mean by love Babe?" Delphina waited. "Babe are you still with us? It would appear that she has left us. I am sorry."

"Well then what else can you tell me?" Opal asked.

Delphina thought for a moment. "Um what do you want to know? I can't promise I will be able to give you a straight forward answer but I am good at reading the future."

"Ok tell me about my past." Opal said.

Delphina took Opal's palm. "It will take a few moments..."

"Why in the world do you want this house so much?" Greenlee asked.

"Well we need a place to stay while my families company opens a new office here." Lizzie told her.

Greenlee had heard all about the Spaulding family opening up a new office out here. "So then you will be running it?"

Lizzie smiled. "Well yes I will."

"Why would you want to live here then? There are some larger house and Llanview is where I am moving to and that has a bunch of mansions." Greenlee could not understand the reason for this couple wanting to move here.

Lizzie looked around. "This is just what we were looking for though. We have a son who is running around her somewhere and well we would like to have another one soon." Lizzie hugged Bill.

Greenlee could not believe it. She actually liked these people. "I think we can make a deal." ***

"Look I won't let you help unless I know everything that is going on with you." JR was not going to get blamed for Sarah doing something stupid.

Sarah looked around the room and the guards and doctors were all busy with other people who really were crazy. "Fine... look I know some pretty wild and crazy things that could someone hurt, let's put it this way the person who made everyone believe that the girl pretending to be me is one screwed up but smart person."

JR did not think that Sarah even sort of answered his question. "What does she have to gaine from having the "the girl" pretend to be Kendall for so many years then?"

""Well the girl does not know. At least I do not think she does. She is just some pawn in a much larger thing."

"So then where were you during the you then all these years?" JR wondered.

Sarah tried to remember exactly. "Well I went to Florida to get married to my fiance by one night before the wedding I met this girl a red head who convinced me that I could model so I went with her to take some pictures and did not wake up for months."

"Then what happened?" JR was now interested.

"Well then I was told that I needed to get a new life." This was something she regretted doing. "I was not meant to come back to Pine Valley. I was told to start a new life on a Texas oil Ranch and I did but my memory was erased a few months ago when I found a picture of Erica and me. My memories came back from before."

JR rolled his eyes. "That has to be the worst lie I have ever heard." JR could not believe he was actually going to try and believe her.

"Look I told you that I could not explain things very well. I have trouble believing parts but how in the world would I know so much about Erica and Bianca if I was not Kendall?" Sarah thought she had a point. "I know things up to 1995 and after that anything involving Pine Valley I have no idea because I was not around."

JR did think she had a point there. "What was the red haired ladies name?"

"She never told me." Sarah said.

"Why would you go with her then?" JR asked.

Sarah sighed. "She was rich and said things that made me like her."

"So then why do they call you Sarah?" JR wondered.

Sarah was not really sure of that. "I cannot be sure of that."

"I have good news." Delphina said looking at Opal.

Opal was happy. "Oh like what?"

"You are not dying anytime soon..." Delphina said.

"Well that is good!" Opal smiled. "Anything else?"

Delphina tried to think up something good. "Yes you are going to meet a new person who will help guide you through your troubles. You may have met her already."

"What troubles are you talking about?" Opal did not think that she had any troubles.

Delphina sighed this woman was smarted than she thought. "Nothing big but I can't be positive right now."

Lizzie smiled as Bill and her made there way to the door. "So we will be back at the end of the week to sign the papers."

"Great and you can move in after Christmas." Greenlee explained as she opened the door.

"Wonderful. We will see you on Friday then." Lizzie said as Bill and her walked out.

Greenlee closed the door. She was happy that it was so easy.

JR sighed. He could not believe he was saying this. "I will work with you but I call the shots. Got it?"

"Fine. But no one dies. Got it?" Sarah added.

"Not even the girl who stole your life?" JR asked thinking that would be the one exception.

"No one dies!" Sarah said this again.


	3. Chapter 3: Drinks for All!

Angie Hubbard looked over her files in her office. She was having a somewhat decent day considering all the crazy things that had recently happened to her. Angie was looking forward to what seemed like a dull day. She needed it. That was until he showed up...

"Angie are you busy?" David asked.

Angie put down her file and turned to David. "I guess not... Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you have any idea on how we get the truth out of Sarah about who she is." David could not understand this girl at all.

Angie thought for a moment. "What if she is telling the truth?" Angie wondered if David ever actually considered this.

David was shocked. "You actually believe her?"

"No. However in her mind she is telling the truth and it is not like we can find any family of hers." Angie pointed out. "Have you considered a DNA test?"

"Do you really think that Erica Kane is going to let me perform a DNA test on her without saying anything?" David knew Erica all to well to know that was never going to happen.

Angie knew the answer. "I think she owes all of us after that film she made about our lives. She had Halle Barry playing me..." Angie still was mad over her portrayal. "I get less than ten minutes of screen time."

"Oh forget the movie. This Sarah girl is a waste of space. I will have to try to get a DNA test."

"It is a good idea have fun trying to get Erica to agree though..." Angie explained.

David thought for a moment. "I could use Bianca for the DNA test. She is dating Marissa I am sure it will be easy."

Angie just smiled and nodded. She was not going to make this her business.

Bianca read a book while she waited for her food at the country club. Marissa sat down next to her. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be putting the final touches on Erica's party?" Marissa asked.

Bianca looked up from her book. "I am not in the mood for that..."

"What did she do now?" Marissa asked sympathetically.

Bianca sighed. "Nothing yet but you just know she is going to make a big deal tonight about being Jackson and your mother. She will make sure the whole town knows about it." Even though they already did.

Marissa was a bit touchy on the subject of her mother and Jackson. "She had her chance..."

"I know that and you know that. People who have read her book know that yet she will not admit it!" Bianca was sick of her mother over exaggerating.

"Bianca you can't just hide out here and leave Kendall in charge of everything." Marissa pointed out.

Greenlee sat on her couch and talked on the phone with her loving husband Ryan. "Yes I am doing fine... Of course the baby is doing fine... I don't have another appointment with the doctor until you get back... I have to go someone is knocking on the door... I love you too." Greenlee hung up the phone and went to open the door.

"Hello Greenlee how are you doing?" It was David. The last person she wanted to see right now.

Greenlee gave him a nasty look. "What do you want David?"

"Well I was wondering if you were going to Erica's welcome back party?" David asked making small talk.

"Yeah I guess why..." Greenlee knew that David wanted something.

David walked in even though Greenlee did not welcome him in. "I was thinking that since Ryan is out of town you possibly needed a date."

Greenlee laughed. "No way am I going to go with you."

David sat down on the couch. "I thought we were friends though..."

Lizzie Spaulding sat down at the country club. She had been able to get a day pass to find out if she wanted to join. So far she was liking it.

Erica Kane who was in a terrible mood and needed to hide for a while spotted Lizzie and walked over. "Hello."

Lizzie turned to look at Erica. "Um hello?"

"Would you mind if I sit down?" Erica asked.

Lizzie could not believe this. "Uh sure."

"So are you new around here?" Erica asked.

Lizzie looked at the menu. "Yes, my husband and I are moving here very soon so I thought I would look into joining the club."

Erica Smiled. "Oh you are going to love it dear. I myself am leaving town..."

Lizzie put down the menu. "Why?"

"I'm moving to Beverly Hills or possibly Malibu. I don't know somewhere else." Erica snapped her fingers. "Waiter! Waiter! Can some please come take our order?"

A waiter walked over. "What can I get for you Miss Kane?"

Erica was in such a terrible mood. "I will start out a martini and you dear?" She asked looking at Lizzie. Erica knew she should not be drinking but she was desperate.

"I will have the same." Lizzie said giving her menu to the waiter. The waiter took the menus away.

"I am Erica Kane by the way." Erica introduced herself.

"Lizzie Spaulding." Lizzie said.

Erica smiled. "So you ever just feel the urge to get drunk?"

"Well I guess." Lizzie said.

"Me too. I am having one of those days and well I don't think I can get through it without having a drink or four." Erica was that depressed.

Lizzie was not sure about this lady. "Would you like to talk about your problem?"

"Oh you don't want to here about my silly problems..." Erica was purposely trying to make herself look bad. She wanted the pity.

Lizzie really did not want to. "It's fine I don't mind listening..." Lizzie lied.

Erica sighed. "Well to start out I really should not be taking a drink."

On the other side of the country club Marissa and Bianca continued to talk. "So then what is left to plan then?" Marissa asked.

Bianca thought. "Well Opal is cooking."

"We do not have to stay long at the party if you do not want too. We can rent a hotel room if you want." Marissa tried to make Bianca happy.

Bianca frowned. "It's not that I don't want to go. It is just I would rather not listen to her complain all night."

"Then why would you plan a party for Erica Kane?" Marissa pointed out.

Bianca laughed. "I am just really stressed right now."

Marissa put her hand on Bianca's. "Everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

Bianca smiled. She loved having Marissa in her life. "I know it will. Tomorrow cannot come soon enough though.

Greenlee sat down next to David. "What do you have planned David?"

"I just have to do something and I can sneak in and out." David tried to explain.

Greenlee crossed her arms. "Why would you need me for this?"

"I was not invited." David said.

"Well then why don't you ask Marissa to get you invited." Greenlee hated being used.

David put his hand on his head. "I don't want her knowing."

Greenlee looked at him. "David why don't you want her knowing?"

"I don't want Bianca finding out. I will be kicked out if Bianca knows." David knew he would.

"What is going on." Greenlee demanded.

David tried to come up with an excuse. "I can tell you but you cannot tell anyone else."

"Ok I promise. I am listening." Greenlee said."

"So I had no choice. I had to film my my movie." Erica continued to tell her story.

Lizzie could not believe this woman was telling her life story. "I saw that movie."

"What did you think of it?" Erica asked hoping she liked it.

"It was pretty good." Lizzie actually liked it but this woman was a bit much.

Erica was happy that someone liked it. "What was your favorite part?"

Lizzie thought for a moment. "When your daughter Bianca came out to you was pretty good but I really liked it when your other daughter came to town to tell you that you were her mother."

"I miss my daughter Kendall." Erica explained.

"I thought you said that Kendall lived in town?" Lizze said confused.

Erica tried to correct herself. "Well she does." Erica took a drink. "However I have not recognized her ever since she came back into my life."

"What do you mean."

"She is just so different." Erica said.

Lizzie nodded her head. "I think I know what you mean."

Erica was happy to have someone to talk to. "Finally someone who understands me. So what is Springfield like?"

"Small town, some crazy things happen there though." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

Erica laughed. "I hate to break it to you but don't expect that to change in Pine Valley." ***

Greenlee could not believe what David just said. "There is no way that there are two Kendall's."

"I highly doubt it too. However if I am able to get this Sarah girl to have proof she is not Kendall things will go back to normal." David told her.

Greenlee thought for a moment. "David if you have some type of trick going on I am not interested."

"I promise you that I don't." David said.

"So then this has nothing to do with Orpheus?" Greenlee wondered?

"No one is dead." David told her.

Greenlee wondered for a moment. "What about the final person you have? Dixie claims she saw another girl."

David was sick of being asked about this. "She is not stable right now and literally no one knows her in Pine Valley."

"Then why would you help her?" Greenlee said.

"She was dying and I had an opening." David used an excuse.

"Well what about this girl's family? Do they know?" Grennlee asked.

David crossed his arms. "She is parent less and her sister died after being in a coma sometime in June."

"Why do you know all this about the girl?" Greenlee asked.

David sighed. "I just do. She was a single parent working a dead end job trying to go to school nothing I would consider interesting." David said. "I can tell you more about her when she is better."

Bianca and Marissa made it to the diner to check on Opal. "Oh there you are. I have been expecting the two of you for an hour now." Opal said.

Marissa looked at Opal. "We thought you had that meeting you had to go too?"

"It got out earlier than I expected..." Opal said annoyed.

Bianca sat down. "She is back."

Opal looked confused. "Who is dear?"

"My mother..." Bianca said.

Opal got a bit panicky. "Why is she back so early?"

"I have no idea." Bianca said.

Marissa was trying her hardest not to get upset about Bianca and her problems with Erica. "What can we help with?"

"Everything seems to be under control." Opal explained.

"Good then. I am having Kendall pick up mother." Bianca added.

Opal looked at the clock. "Wonderful then everything is under control." ***

Erica had drank so much it was not good at all. "You know what I love Pine Valley!"

Kendall ran over and looked at Erica and Lizzie. "Mom what are you doing?" Kendall looked at Lizzie. "Who are you?"

"Lizzie Spaulding." Lizzie introduced herself.

Erica looked at Kendall. "The real question is who are you?"

Kendall took the glass out of Erica's hand. "Why are you drinking?"

"I can that is why." Erica told her.

Kendall got Erica out of the booth. "Stop drinking. Come on lets go sober you up."

Erica got away from Kendall. "Leave me alone. I don't know you."

"I'm your daughter." Kendall said rolling her eyes.

"No you are not!" Erica passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: I told you so!

Erica lied in a bed passed out. She was going to be ok Angie had told Kendall but she needed to stay away from liquor. Kendall rubbed Erica's head. She sat down next to her. Suddenly Bianca rushed into the room.

"I came as soon as I heard. What happened?" Bianca looked at her mother and started to tear up.

Kendall walked over to Bianca. "I don't even know. She was drinking with this blonde girl and I guess she was really upset over something."

Bianca was so worried. "What was she so upset about?"

"Well when I got there she was telling me I was not her daughter. The girl she was sitting with said she was talking about Jackson." Kendall did not know who that girl was.

Bianca's eyes widen. "This is my fault then."

Kendall looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I told her about Jackson..."

"Oh Bianca... This is not your fault. She has a bad time reacting to things like that. You know that as well as I do." Kendall did not blame Bianca in any way. "She would have found out eventually."

David walked into Sarah's room. Sarah looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked.

David sat down on the chair next to her bed. "I want to give you one last chance to tell the truth."

Sarah gave him a dirty look. "I am telling you the truth. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Very well Sarah. I am having a paternity test done as we speak..." David explained.

Sarah laughed. "How did you get my mother agree to it?"

"Well Erica is passed out right now from alcohol poisoning. It was not that hard." David crossed his legs.

"Well. Then I guess you will know very soon that I am Erica Kane's daughter." Sarah went over to the tiny mirror that was on the wall and looked at herself in the mirror.

David sighed. "Why won't you tell me where you have been? If you really are Kendall you should be willing to explain the reason you have been gone all this time."

Sarah turned around. "I told you. I do not want to get anyone into any trouble."

"Sarah that does not make any sense..." David could not understand this girl.

"I just don't. Ok..."

David crossed his arms. "You make absolutely no sense..."

Sarah was sick of David asking her. "Ok fine. You want to know. I will tell you..."

JR slept. He had not slept in such a long time. At least not with out David druging him. Babe's spirit appeared next to him "Wake up." She said. JR opened his eyes.

Babe smiled. "Have you missed me?"

JR looked at her. "You're back..."

babe laughed. "Well of course I am. I said I would..." Babe was not sure why JR thought otherwise.

"So um do you have your plan already?" JR asked wondering if she actually did.

"Yes. Yes I do..." Babe explained.

Bianca could not let this go. "It's my fault though. I should have not have told her." Bianca frowned.

Kendall needed Bianca to know that this was not her fault. "Bianca after everything she has done I highly doubt anything you could have possibly done has anything to do with this."

"I mean I know. I just wish she would have done anything so stupid..." Bianca loved her mother.

"Bianca she is a grown woman. She can handle herself." Kendall wished that Bianca would grasp this.

Bianca tried to think of something else. "So then I guess the party is off?"

Kendall laughed. "Well seeing it was supposed to be last night and she is passed out I don't see her wanting to do any partying anytime soon."

"Erica Kane turn down a party?" The two both laughed.

"Ok Sarah I am waiting. Tell me what happened." David said.

Sarah sighed. She explained everything that she knew. She told him what she told JR as well as a few other things. How she was in Florida and how she had a memory lapse. It all came out... "So to make a long story short. I am not married to Zack and never was. I had no memories for years. I do now."

David still did not believe her still. "You know if you say that you are Sarah I can let you leave right now."

Sarah wanted to hit him.

"Now JR I need you to promise me one thing." Babe asked.

JR looked into her eyes. "Anything you want."

"Once you have met the girl I found for you. You take back AJ and you never try to get me back again." Babe hoped that he would agree.

JR was shocked. "Why?"

Babe shook her head sad. "JR I am dead. I am not coming back now and not ten years from now. Unfortunately there was no way to save me."

"What if there was though?" JR asked.

Babe did not understand why JR could not get over her. "JR my body is gone. How could they possibly bring me back?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe someone possibly saved your body?" JR explained.

"Even my father would not do that. It is wrong to keep my body from its final resting place. Unless they can do something with it." Babe hoped that JR would catch on.

JR was sad. "So then once I find this girl you will never come back?"

Babe smiled at JR. "I will still come to visit you. Just not during the day and only in your dreams. I will always be watching over you for the rest of your life."

"I love you Babe." He could not help but still love her.

"And I loved you too JR. I am dead though. You can always love me but you can't have me anymore." Babe made this clear.

Kendall looked at her watch. "Come on we should probably get something to eat. Or some beauty supplies for when she wakes up. She is going to have a fit."

Bianca looked at her mother and smiled. "You're right." Bianca grabbed her purse and the two went off to the cafeteria.

"Well if you can let me go. Then what is stopping you?" Sarah asked wondering why David was so obsessed at keeping Sarah locked away.

David was so sick of her. "The fact there is a woman out there who is going by the name of Kendall."

"I will give her trhis. She does sort of look like me... If you look at her from a distance." Sarah was not going to let David get away with this just because he liked the other girl better.

David looked at the clock on the wall. "The DNA test will be done shortly. Soon I will tell you if you actually are related to Erica Kane."

"Well then I guess you should let me go." Sarah explained.

David rolled his eyes. "Let's wait and see."

"My god. Why don't you believe me?" Sarah was so sick of this guy.

David laughed at her. "For one thing this "agent" you claim who did all this stuff to you has no name."

"Fine if you must no her name was Irene." Sarah was so sick of him she was going to tell him every last detail.

"Ok and this Irene why did she do this to you?" David wanted to know.

Sarah took a deep breath. "She was doing a series of switching at the time and I was one of her first. She did three others."

"Ok fine who were the others?" David asked.

Sarah tried to remember. "She said something about this jerk with a scar and then this girl named Greenlee. Though I am pretty sure she brought Greenlee back because no one liked the replacement."

David thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. You said Irene?"

"Yeah why?"

David tried to remember. "A few months ago there was a shooting of an Irene Manning in Llanview. The next town over. She had been involved in a scandal that involved switching her two twin sons for years. And she worked for as an agent for the CIA..."

"Well I did not here about any of that. However I know that sounds like her..." Sarah did not know why she ever trusted Irene.

David was now believing her but did not want her to know this. "Why was she testing this on you though?"

"She wanted to make sure she could do this successfully." Sarah explained.

"Why on you though?" David asked.

Sarah had no clue. "I have no idea."

"You were locked away in here. Away from all forms of news at that time." David could not believe this.

Sarah's eyes widened. "So you believe I am Kendall?"

David refused. "Not until the DNA test proves it."

"I don't know Babe. You are the love of my life." JR was still in love with her.

Babe smiled. "Oh JR you are mine too."

JR sat up in his bed. "Well then stay and be my one and only love."

"JR no. I am dead and one hundred and ten percent sure of it. I cannot come back." Why couldn't he just listen she thought.

JR did not want to believe this. "What is so great about this new girl anyway?"

"Trust me she is perfect for you. I have plotted everything out so perfectly." Babe knew that JR would agree to all of it.

"Well then how?" JR asked.

Babe explained. "I have seen the future JR. You are going to be happy with this girl."

"What is her name?" JR asked.

"I am not sure yet. She is beautiful and she will love you." Babe knew that much.

JR looked away from Babe. "Are you sure that I will love her?"

"Yes she will be your true love..." Babe did not like having to say this.

Angie walked into Sarah's room. "I have the results." She looked a little panicked.

Sarah smiled. "So what do the say?"

Angie looked over at David. "Can I see you in the hall David?"

Angie and David walked outside. David wondered what was going on. "So then what are the results.

"David I know you are not going to believe this but Sarah is related to both Erica and Bianca. Kendall on the other hand is not." Angie could not believe this but it was true.

"What in the world do you mean?" David still did not want to believe this.

Angie sighed. "The girl in that room is Kendall Hart. The girl was have all known for years is not Kendall."

David rubbed his head. "I was afraid of that."

Angie looked into the window of the room on the door. "Did you think she was telling the truth at all? I sure did not."

"Well she told me her story and it was believable." David could not let this happen though.

"So then what do we do? I mean we have to tell Erica." Angie explained.

David knew they did. "What about the girl who thinks she is Kendall. What about her family?"

"Well depending on what Sarah... I mean Kendall and Erica want to do they can. Let's just hope they don't want to press charges on the hospital. We already have enough problems." Angie explained. "Though Erica owns half the place so never mind..."

David thought. "What if we don't tell anyone?"

Angie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "David. You have an obligation. We cannot keep her here. If you don't tell her I will."

David did not want to though. "Think about it though the real Kendall has nothing here but Erica and Bianca who have not seen her in fifteen years. Our Kendall though she has an established life.

Angie started to walk away. "You know what you have to do..."

David walked back into the room. He took a deep breath. "Well it turns out that you are Kendall..."

Sarah's eyes brightened up. "I knew it!" Sarah ran out of the room.

David tried to stop her. "Sarah get back here!" ***

JR took a deep breath. "I think I can agree to the terms."

Babe was so happy. "Good."  
"Yeah so then what do I have to do." JR was ready to listen.

Babe hoped JR would pay attention. "Sarah will help you get the things need. You are going to need matches and lighter fluid." Babe new that JR did not like the sound of it. "You are going to burn down the hospital and it will force you to have to go to a hospital in Llanview called St. Ann's where you will meet the girl."

"Won't people get hurt?" JR asked.

"Trust me JR no one will get hurt!" Babe explained.

JR was up for it. "Ok I will do it."

Sarah found Erica's room and walked in. She was still in her own hospital clothes and looked out of place. She put her hand on Erica's hand. "Hello mother. You are just how I remember. So guess what I am your daughter and I want you to know that I have no problem sharing you with whoever the girl that has been pretending to be me is. Now that being said I want to get to know you again."  
Erica opened her eyes and looked at Sarah, "Kendall? Your hair is not curly anymore. Just like I remember it. Where am I?"

Sarah was so happy that her mother recognized her. "You are at the hospital."

Erica looked around the room. She did not remember any of this. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know..." Sarah explained.

Erica smiled. "Oh Kendall I missed you."

Sarah was so happy. "I missed you too."

"So um where is Bianca?" Erica asked.

"I don't know..."

Erica yawned. "Would you mind if I went back to bed? I am still sleepy."

"Yes mother get some sleep we can talk more when you wake up." Sarah told her.

Erica went to sleep. David ran into the room. "Sarah it is time you go back to the other side of the hospital."

Sarah gave him a dirty look. "I am sorry David but you have no room to tell me what to do anymore. I am allowed to leave."

David would not let this happen. "Sarah you are going to ruin someone elses life."

"I have no intention of doing that." Sarah explained.

David thought quickly. "What if I paid you to leave town. I will give a lot of money!"

Sarah shook her head. "I am not leaving David."

David did not understand. "Why not?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "I will go back to the hospital until after the holiday but you will have to let me get a few things to make my room a little more nice."

David was happy with this. It would give him time to come up with a way to get rid of Sarah. "Well what kind of things do you need?"

"Just some things..." Sarah explained.

David sighed. "Ok fine but I am coming with you."

Sarah could not have David with her when she went shopping. "David I will be back. I Understand though I am only staying because I have no money right now and no where else to stay."

"Ok fine..." David explained. "Now come on lets go." David and Sarah walked out of the room. Each had a motive.

Suddenly Kendall and Bianca walked back into the room. Erica woke back up. "Bianca, Kendall where am I?"

Bianca was so happy. "Mom you were drunk and passed out!"

Erica looked around. "I don't remember"

Kendall was happy she was up. "You also missed your party."

"Oh well that is ok because I am planning a Christmas party and I have a huge announcement!" Erica explained. She felt like something was wrong but she ignored it...


	5. Chapter 5: An Erica Kane Christmas

Dixie walked into the living room with another box of decorations she looked over at Tad and smiled. Tad looked over at her and into her eyes. The two both loved the Christmas season. It would be their first together since Dixie had come back from the dead. So of course everything had to go perfect.

"Merry Christmas!" Dixie said with much delight. She walked over to Tad and sat down and kissed him.

Tad kissed her back and hugged her. "So we were invited to a party. I know you wanted to stay home but I mean I think we could use a night out."

Dixie thought for a moment. "Well whose party is it?"

"Erica's. She just got back into town." Tad knew that Dixie was going to say no but it was worth a try. Ever since Dixie came back she was afraid to go outside. She was afraid that David or someone would try to come and take her again.

Dixie was unsure if she wanted to go to the party however she knew that Tad was getting bored of always being in the house. "You know what I think we should go. I also was wondering if we could possibly go to visit JR tomorrow?"

Tad was both happy and a bit annoyed. Tad was unsure if he really wanted to be around JR. The last time he went to see him he yelled at him for ten minutes before Angie had to escort him out. However this was a huge step for Dixie. "If you want then we will." Tad was not going to let JR get in the way of a nice evening out.

Dixie kissed Tad with passion. She was so happy that Tad was willing to go with her to see JR.

"You know something is missing from the tree." Tad said mysteriously.

Dixie smiled she knew exactly what was missing. "The star." Dixie knew that was the only thing that had not yet been put on the tree.

Tad picked up a large paper bag and handed it to Dixie. "It has been missing since you have been away but now that you are back it can finally go on top of the tree!"

She opened up the bag and a silver star appeared in Dixie's hands when she took it out. "Tad it is beautiful. It must have cost a lot of money though."

"Well yes it did I guess. However it did not cost as much as my love for you." Tad kissed Dixie. "Go put the star on the tree!"

The front door suddenly opened and Kathy ran into the room and hugged both of her parents. Opal followed her right behind. "Well how are you two kids doing?"

Tad looked up. "Wonderful. Just wonderful!"

Opal looked at the star and smiled. "So are you two going to be at Erica's Christmas party?"

Tad and Opal both looked at Dixie. "Yes we are!"

"Now that is just wonderful we will all be there!" Opal was just so happy that they were doing so well.

Angie walked into her kitchen with the phone. "Well I guess we could pop by... Well ok I will see you soon I guess..." Angie hung the phone up and turned around to find Jesse her loving husband standing there waiting for her.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked.

"Erica we have been invited to her Christmas party." Angie looked at her watch.

Jesse thought for a moment. "I thought she was supposed to have a party the other day?" Jesse was not Erica's biggest fan...

Angie knew all to well that Jesse did not want to go but they were invited so she felt obligated to at least make an appearance. "Well she had to reschedule. We can go say hello and be out before you know it."

Jesse sighed. "I guess we can go for a little bit. I mean we are not expecting anyone until tomorrow."

"Well I guess we better get ready." Angie smiled. She was happy that Jesse was going to at least try.

Erica was putting the final decorations on the tree. "Bianca can you please come down stairs?"

Bianca walked down stairs dressed up very nicely and Miranda was with her dressed just as nice. "Yes mom?"

Erica looked at both of them ignoring how nice they were dressed. "Would you please tell me why none of my Christmas lights are working?" Erica had been trying for ten minutes to get them to turn on.

Bianca walked over to the outlet and looked the plug. "Mom it is not even plugged in..." Bianca plugged it in and instantly what looked like a thousand lights lit up the room.

"Well that explains a lot..." Erica was happy to know that they were not broken. She did not have enough time to redo the tree at this point.

"Wow it is such a pretty tree. It is really bright!" Miranda explained.

Bianca turned away from the extremely bright tree. "It really is a nice tree. You are going all out for this party mom."

Erica went and sat down. "Well yes I have some news to tell everyone tonight and it is best to have the whole town here together."

"It has been really nice having you back in Pine Valley where you belong!" Bianca explained.

Dixie put Kathy on her lap. "So Opal what are your plans for Christmas day?"

Opal sat down on a chair. "Well I was going to go to a soup kitchen and volunteer for a while."

"Do you plan to stop by here at all?" Tad asked.

Opal smiled. "Well of course I am. I am going to be making dinner for all of you!"

"Opal you are not going to make dinner for us and serve people all day. We will make dinner for you!" Dixie wanted to do something special for Opal. She had been so much help for such a long time.

Opal was faltered but she did not want anyone making a fuss. "I am more than capable of cooking dinner for you all! It will be my pleasure!"

Dixie smiled. "Opal you do so much for everyone. Let us do something for you!"

Opal sighed. "Well if you really want to. You do not have to though."

Tad thought it was a great idea for them to make dinner for Opal. "Good then it is settled you will come here and we will serve you..."

Angie sat down on the couch and looked at pictures in a photo album. She smiled as she looked at all of them.

Jesse walked in after just taking a shower. "What are you looking at?"

Angie looked up at Jesse "Oh just some old scrap books of mine."

Jesse sat down next to her. "I don't remember you every making any of these."

"I have been making them for years. What are you talking about?" Angie could not believe that Jesse did not remember her working on them.

Jesse shrugged. "I guess I never noticed."

Angie looked at her watch again. "We need to stop by the hospital tonight before we go to Erica's."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"I have to make sure that these toys that Senator Lord are distributed tonight..." Angie explained.

Jesse was a bit confused. "I thought she was supposed to come by and do that herself?"

"She was but she became to busy with her election as governor." Angie explained.

Jesse did not understand this woman. "Why is she running for a lower place in officer if she was just elected senator?"

Angie did not personally know. "Well all I know is that their was some sort of scandal or something and they decided to just have another election due to the scandal..."

"I really hate politics..." Jesse said.

Erica held a clip board and checked it off as she talked to the waiters that she hired for the night. "So all you have to do is serve and clean. Good luck!" Erica put down the clip board and went over to the couch and sat. AJ walked down the stairs. "AJ where are you going?"

AJ looked at Erica and was very angry. "I am going to visit my dad." AJ walked towards the door.

Erica looked at the clock on the wall. "AJ visiting hours are over though."

AJ gave her a dirty look. "How would you know?"

"Well I was there for some time last summer..." Erica did not like to admit it. "Plus I own the hospital."

AJ did not care. "Then maybe I will just go out for a little bit then."

"Oh but AJ the party will start soon!" Erica tried to explain.

AJ scuffed. "I don't want to go to your stupid party..."

Erica frowned. "Well didn't you invite some of your friends to the party?"

"Heck no! I don't want any of them around this freak show of a house. I'm not a looser!"

Erica stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean freak show?"

AJ rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "My aunt is in a relationship with your daughter and how many times have you even been married?" AJ walked out the door and slamed it shut.

Erica was at a loss of words. He never knew that AJ was that mad at the world. She hoped that he did not turn out like his father. Marissa walked down the stairs.

"Have you seen AJ?" Marissa asked a bit freaked out. "I cannot find him anywhere!"

Erica crossed her arms. "He just insulted me and stormed out of the house! I have never been so insulted!"

Marissa was so ashamed now. "I am so sorry Erica. He has been having issues ever since JR went off to the hospital..."

Erica understood. "I understand Marissa. Bianca rebelled a lot as a child."

"She did?" Marissa did not know this.

"Well not as much as AJ but kind of..." Erica wanted Marissa to feel better so of course she had to lie.

Marissa sat down on the couch. "What am I going to do with him?"

Erica sat down and put her arm around Marissa. "Oh he will grow out of it. I am sure he will!"


	6. Chapter 6: Red and Greenlee at Christmas

Greenlee Smyth Lavery looked out the window to see snow all over the ground. She was in her home and was packing boxes. She found it strange to be packing boxes so close to Christmas. Greenlee was not very fond of Christmas. She never told anyone this though because she did not want to spoil others fun... At lease not during the holidays...

Suddenly her loving husband Ryan walked into the room with some tape. "Are you almost done with that box?"

Greenlee turned around. "Almost I cannot believe we have all these boxes.." Greenlee and Ryan had been packing for hours.

"I can you have way to many things!" Ryan laughed while saying this.

Greenlee was somewhat taken by this comment. "I have to many things? No, no you have to many things!" Greenlee explained.

Ryan continued to laugh as he thought of something. "You know the funny thing is that we are going to have to by twice as many things once we get to the new house."

Greenlee could not wait to move. "I really will not miss this house all that much."

"Really?" Ryan was somewhat shocked to hear that Greenlee would not miss the house all that much.

"Well it is just a house..." Greenlee explained to him. She was not one to attach herself to things like a house. A person such as a man? Sure but that's a completely different thing.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Must you always be so cynical?" Honestly though Ryan loved that about Greenlee.

Greenlee smiled in only the way that Greenlee could smile. "What are you talking about?"

Ryan sat down next to Greenlee. "Anyways do you want to take a break?"

"No! I need to get this done I told the couple I rented the house to that we would be out of here by the end of the week." Greenlee for some reason liked that couple and made a promise to them. Sure it was sort of spur of the moment but it was a promise.

It was so unlike Greenlee to be nice to strangers. "Why would you agree to do it so quick to Christmas?" Ryan asked unsure.

Greenlee kept packing things. "Well because I want to. Plus this way I don't have to go to the batty ladies Christmas party and I have an excuse." Greenlee disliked Erica so much.

Ryan shook his head. "Wait I thought we were going?"

"Oh no. I said we might come if we were not busy. However as you can see we are busy." Greenlee was very sneaky like that.

"Well I think we should stop by seeing that we are moving on Monday. It might be the only time we get to see everyone." Ryan tried to explain.

Greenlee did not want to go. Sure Kendall would be their so it would be a little less depressing but she had no intention of being in the same room as Erica. Espcailly after what she did to her father. "Ryan we are just moving to a new town we will be closer to most of out friends than farther if anything."

Lizzie Spaulding sat in a chair in a hotel room in Pine Valley. This would be the first time in many years that she was away from her family for a holiday.

Bill her loving husband walked in from the other room where her two children were sleeping with a cell phone in his hand. "Your mother just called."

Lizzie put down her magazine and looked up smiling. "Oh how is she doing?"

Bill sat down on the bed. "She is doing fine. I told her about the house and she wants to come visit once we are settled." Bill knew how much Lizzie loved her family. It had not been the same since her grandfather's death several years ago.

"Oh I would love that so much! Oh the baby sitter is on her way. We have to go to Erica Kane's party!" Lizzie was invited the other day.

Bill was very interested in this party because he would be able to meet everyone who was anyone in the town. He was most interested to meet Adam Chandler. Bill wanted to do a sort of merging with Chandler Enterprises. "I cannot believe that you met the Erica Kane!"

Lizzie smiled. "I know! I cannot imagine anyone who could hate Erica Kane..."

"You will not believe some of the pictures that we have accumulated over the years. I don't know why we have so many of Erica..." Greenlee explained to Ryan as she went through a photo album.

Ryan rolled his eyes once again. "You know I cannot wait until you have your baby!" Ryan and Greenlee had been trying for several years. They thought that it was impossible for Greenlee to concieve.

Greenlee frowned. "Well let's not get our hopes up. I don't want you getting upset if something goes wrong." Even though Greenlee was now showing she still was afraid something could happen.

Ryan hugged Greenlee. "We should be more optimistic though!"

"When I start to show more then I will be ok." Greenlee was so excited when she started showing. It was the first time ever she was ok with being fat.

Ryan started laughing. "You hate looking fat though." Ryan knew that the moment she started to get hormonal she would refuse to eat or something. Greenlee was not a normal girl she would most likely crave not eating.

Greenlee did not care. "I will bare it out if it means I can finally have a baby!"

"Have you thought of any names?" Ryan asked.

Greenlee thought for a moment. "No I am not going to until it is born."

Ryan thought Greenlee would have already had a million names picked out. "Why is that?"

Greenlee frowned. "Just because."

Ryan decided that it was best if they changed the subject. "So how many more boxes do we have to pack anyway?"

"I think we are almost done. Do we really have to go to Erica's party though?" Greenlee asked.

Ryan laughed. "Can we just go for a minute Greenlee? It will not kill us."

She shrugged. Greenlee was not interested in this party but if Ryan really wanted to go she would. "Fine we can go. However you have to get up tomorrow morning to let the movers in."

"How did you get movers on Christmas day by the way?" Ryan wondered.

Greenlee looked around the room. "I have connections..."

Ryan laughed. "What kind of connections?"

Greenlee smiled. "The kind that gets things from Pine Valley to Llanview in less than thirty minutes on Christmas day!" Greenlee was not going to reveal her connections.

"You are just the queen of cynical. I love that about you though." Ryan really did. He loved everything about Greenlee.

"I just packed my crown!" Greenlee joked.

Lizzie put on her make up still not dressed yet for the party. "So where should we send Harlem to school?"

Bill was tying his tie. "Well the elementary school is supposed to be good."

Lizzie did not know about that. "Well what about private school though?" Lizzie had always went to private schools.

"Why private school?" Bill wondered.

Lizzie shrugged. "Well I mean we both went to private schools and we do want the best up bringing for our children don't we?"

Bill thought for a moment about it. "Of course we do but I think we should look at our options first."

'Well we can see what the public school is like but I don't know." Lizzie wanted this move to be a new start for them.

Bill did not know why she was worrying so much. "We can do that after New Year." He explained.

Lizzie almost forgot that all the schools were closed for the Christmas season. "Sounds like a plan!"

Bill just remembered something. "What are we going to do about Christmas presents?"

Lizzie of course had taken care of all that. "I am having them delivered to the hotel tonight while we are at the party and then we have the movers coming to the house at around nine tomorrow. So the tree will be all set up already."

"Where did you get movers on Christmas day anyway?" Bill asked.

"Greenlee has people I guess..." Lizzie did not question her when she had told her that.

Bill did not know about that Greenlee woman. "Does she seem difficult to you?"

Lizzie laughed. "Yes but in a good way I guess."

"What does she even do for a living?" Bill wondered.

Lizzie was done with her make up. "She owns a cosmetic company and half the hospital."

Bill started to laugh. "Do these people ever just do normal things? I mean what happened to being conservitive with money?"

"Well what do you mean by that?" Lizzie wondered.

Bill tried to say this the nicest way possible. "You and your family just love to spend money."

Lizzie started laughing hysterically. "Well come on it's nice to have it."

Bill did agree with her on that. Bill started to kiss Lizzie passionatly. "I think we should take another shower before the party."

Lizzie blushed. "I think you are right." The two of them ran to the bathroom.

Ryan looked at his watch. "Greenlee we should get ready for the party."

Greenlee put down the tape. "Oh must we?

Ryan hugged her. "Yes we must."

Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Fine what do I even wear?" She was not in the mood to get all dressed up for Erica.

"Well something festive would be nice." Ryan explained.

"All my good clothes are packed up though." Greenlee explained.

Ryan laughed. "Well then we are going to have to go to the store..." Ryan knew that Greenlee would like the idea to going to the store...


	7. Chapter 7: What a Night

Sarah sat on her bed in the mental ward reading a magazine while listening to an iPod. It was so interesting how things had quickly changed since David was now hiding her from civilization. Sarah knew that it was only a mater of time before she would finally leave. Even if David did not like it...

David walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "How much of my money did you spend?" He asked very angry.

Sarah could not hear him so she took off her head phones. "What did you say?"

David took the iPod from her. "I gave you my credit card assuming you would buy a sandwich and a new sweater. Now a bunch of junk you will never ever use!"

Sarah started to laugh. "David none of the stuff i bought is junk."

David sat down on the chair next to her bed. "What would you call it then?"

Sarah took out a hand mirror and some lipstick. "An investment."

"On What?" David thought that was a bad answer.

Sarah put the lipstick down. "My future."

David was starting to get angry. "What about your future?"

"Well I am going to need things to start my new life." Sarah thought that was obvious.

David still did not understand a few things. "What about the life you were living before you came here?"

Sarah did not want to keep explaining this to him. "I am not going back."

David could not believe what she was saying. "Well where you going to go then?"

"I am going to live here." Sarah said as she got out of bed.

David started laughing. "You cannot live here."

Sarah looked at him in the eyes/ "I don't mean the hospital. I mean Pine Valley..."

David stood up. "I know what you meant and you know you can't do that."

"Oh and why is that?" Sarah asked.

David crossed his arms and walked over to Sarah. "Sarah you are not going to ruin Kendall's life."

"Well first off I am Kendall. Secondly I won't ruin her life even though I have every reason too." Sarah was a better person.

AJ walked into JR's room at the mental hospital. He was still mad at Erica for talking to him. He knew that she was just trying to help but he was sick of everyone trying to make his father look like a jerk and his aunt a hero. He did not see it the same way. "Hey dad!" AJ said.

JR turned around. "AJ what are you doing here? It's late and it's Christmas Eve."

AJ was well aware of this. "I wanted to see you though."

JR wanted him to be their but at the same time he shouldn't be there. "Well it is nice to see you but you get us both in trouble if you do not leave."

"Don't you want me here?" AJ asked getting sad but keeping it in.

JR walked over to AJ and put his hand on AJ's shoulder. "Of course I do. However tonight is not a good night. You should come and see me tomorrow."

AJ frowned. "I guess I will come back tomorrow then." AJ walked towards the door.

JR felt bad for having to do this but it was not safe to be around JR tonight. "I love you. I will see you tomorrow."

AJ walked out of the room without saying anything. He was angered that his father did not want to see him. No one else went to see JR. Not even his grandmother or grandfather went to go see JR. None of his aunts or uncles. AJ was the only one who went to see JR.

JR wished he did not need to do that. However it was necessary. "OK he is gone."

"He has grown so much." Babe's spirit appeared next to JR.

JR smiled. "He looks so much like you. So um anyway Sarah or I guess Kendall..." JR was still not sure of that. "Got everything you wanted her to get."

"Good!" Babe started to laugh in a disturbing way.

Sarah went over to the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh by the way I am going to need some more money."

David could not believe this. "What do you need more money for?"

Sarah turned around. "I need a place to stay..."

"Did you have a job before all this?" David wondered.

Sarah sat down on the bed. "Well yeah but it made so little money. I had to have a roommate and she was obsessed with Twilight. I kind of wanted to go hunt and kill vampires after living with her..."

David rolled his eyes. "Well can't you get one now?" David was getting very annoyed by Sarah.

"Not without someone finding out about me." Sarah knew that making David pay for all these things would make him less likely to want to keep her in hiding.

"No one will find out if you don't tell anyone." David explained.

Sarah laughed. "Well we could try that out. So you need a roommate? I know the two of us living together could get kind of annoying but as long you don't like Twilight..."

Suddenly David's beeper went off. He could not believe this was happening now. "I have to go!"

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"I have a patient waking up." David explained.

Sarah sighed. Remembering that she needed to get out of here before everything went down. "Oh hey can I come?"

David knew he shouldn't say yes but he was still unsure of what he was going to do with Sarah. "Yeah come on lets go!"

Babe checked everything over. "Now all you have to do is start the fire and you will be on the next bus to Llanview."

"No one will get hurt right?" JR asked his dead wife yet again.

Babe rolled her eyes. "No one will get hurt."

"Are you sure?" JR asked.

Babe sat down on the bed. "Do you even care?"

JR thought about it for a moment. "No not really."

Babe smiled. "Ok then do it!"

JR took a deep breath and lit the match and held it over two chairs that had been poured with oil. JR hoped he was doing the right thing.

Ten minutes later in a different building of the hospital Sarah and David walked into a hidden room. "Ok you stay right here." David explained to Sarah. David walked over to the bed and pulled down the sheet. Revealing a blonde woman.

Sarah wondered who it was. "Who is she?"

David sighed. "Her name is Gigi."

Sarah was confused. "How do you know her?"

David looked at her. "I don't."

Babe stood over JR. "Do it now! Drop the match JR!"

JR tried to calm down. "Just give me a minute." JR did not know if he wanted to do this.

Babe was becoming restless. "Come on JR you have to do it now or you will never be free of me!"

"Ok, ok please just give me a second." JR was starting to freak out.

Babe bit her lip. "Are you having doubts JR? You shouldn't have doubts it will make every one's life better in the long run."

JR knew that the only reason any of this was happening was because of Marissa and David. Marissa led him to try to kill himself and David was the one who had been putting him on so many pills he was seeing and hearing things. JR dropped the match. "Promise me this will work."

Babe started to laugh. "Run JR! Get out of here!"

"Then why would you have her?" Sarah asked.

David sighed and whipped his head. "I felt bad after reading her story in the paper that she went brain dead."

Sarah was a bit disturbed. "How did you get her here? I read they buried her."

"Before they buried her I had her replaced with a plastic version of her body." David did not want to go into details.

Sarah looked at Gigi she was about to wake up. "I think her eyes are opening! What will you do with her when she awakes?"

"Well I guess let her go home." David lied.

Sarah knew all about his other patients and knew that was not how David played. "You are actually going to let her go?"

"Yes I have moved on to other projects I don't need her." Again he was lying.

Sarah looked around the room. "Do you have any other people hiding somewhere?"

"No this is the last person." David was telling the truth. This was his last patient.

Kendall walked into the mental ward with a basket meant for JR. The two had always been friends and she wanted to get him something for Christmas. Plus she felt bad for never visiting before. She walked up the reception desk.

An intern was on duty. "Hello how can I help you?"

"I am here to visit JR Chandler." Kendall explained.

The intern looked at his watch. "Well it is after visiting hours but if you can be quick I will allow it."

Kendall smiled and thanked the intern as she walked back to the JR's room. Kendall noticed a room next to JR's that said Sarah. She did not know why she was looking at it. She went to open JR's door when the smoke alarms went off...

JR stood outside the mental ward and watched as he saw the explosion on the third floor of the building. JR waited for the other patients to be evacuated. No one would notice that he had escaped and the patients would all be moved to Llanview. "This better work..."


	8. Chapter 8: Jill

Erica walked around the living room waiting for the guests to arrive when she noticed that Kendall was not yet home. She looked at her clock and then asked Bianca. "Where is Kendall?"

Bianca looked at Marissa. "She had to go somewhere to drop off some presents." Bianca explained without getting into details.

She stopped walking. She could sense that something was not right but could not figure out what. "Any idea where?" Erica asked.

Marissa decided to answer. "Kendall went to the mental ward of the hospital."

Erica looked at Marissa and then at Bianca. "Why did she go to the mental ward?"

Bianca walked over to Erica. "She had to visit someone but she will be back soon. Don't worry what could possibly happen. She will get here when everyone else get's here probably."

Suddenly the front door opened and it was Opal. Erica's best friend and as Opal put it her best gal pal. She did not say anything to anyone and walked right over to the TV turning it on. "Everyone look what is going on!"

Erica walked over to Opal. "Opal this is is a party not a TV viewing."

Opal turned up the TV. "Erica you should really watch this!"

The news started up and a reporter came on. _"Today a fire was started at the Pine Valley mental ward. It is unknown the origin__of the fire though. At this time it would appear that no employees or patients have been hurt in any way however the enter third story has been destroyed. At this time the residents of the hospital will be moved to the Saint Anne's institution in Llanview." _

Marissa thought for a moment and remembered that JR was on the third floor. "Oh my goodness I hope that JR made it out ok."

Opal went over to Marissa. "Well it appeared that he is ok according to the news at least."

Erica crossed her arms. "Then why would you come running here in a panic?" Erica sat down on the couch.

Opal walked over to Erica. "I received a call from Kendall only she was not talking to me so I think it was accidental but I heard screaming in the background. I think she was at the hospital."

Erica looked up. "What?"

Bianca got out her phone. "I am going to call Kendall." She dialed her phone.

Marissa hugged Bianca. "I am sure she is ok."

"I do to. I just want to make sure." Bianca explained.

Erica could not believe this was happening. This was not supposed to happen. It was Christmas Eve. Erica could not believe what was possibly happening. She started to snap.

Bianca hung up the phone. "Her phone didn't pick up I will try again..."

Kendall coughed in the smoke filled hallway. It still was burning. Why had the fire department not come inside already? Possibly because she was inside of JR's room where the fire had first started. Kendall was trapped under a large piece of wood. "Help! Please someone help me!"

Kendall continued to scream but then she started to hear noises. "Hello is someone their? Hello? Please someone anyone. I am trapped!" No one responded but she heard people. She heard laughing.

"Hello Kendall. Long time no see." It was Babe.

Kendall swore that she was starting to go crazy from the smoke. "Babe?"

"She is not picking up her phone. What should we do?" Bianca asked everyone.

Opal walked over to Opal. "We should just remain calm. We can call Jesse or another officer and if no one can help well then we will go looking for her ourselves. Everything will be alright!" Opal explained.

Erica got up from the couch. "The guests will be here soon. We need to make sure that things are ready for them." For whatever reason Erica was not the least bit afraid of what could be happening. It was almost like she knew that _her_ daughter was ok.

Bianca could not believe that Erica was acting this way towards the idea of Kendall being hurt or worst dead. "Mom Kendall might be hurt I think our friends will understand."

Erica started walking towards the kitchen. "Opal would you help me fill drinks? I think we should have some drinks already poured don't you?"

Kendall could not believe that Babe was here. "How is this possible?" She asked.

Babe sighed. "Oh Kendall you know I can't stay away for that long."

Kendall's eye's widened. "So they you are alive?"

Babe sat down next to Kendall who was struggling. "No... I am dead and you will be too if someone does not come to help you."

"Well I know someone will. I just know it!" Kendall hoped at least.

Babe started to laugh again. "Why would they need you when they can have the real deal though?"

Kendall looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?

Babe rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You know exactly what I mean."

Kendall knew that she was going crazy but she could not help but continue to talk to herself or Babe. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Tisk, tisk, Oh dear we both know you are not the real Kendall. Don't worry I will not tell anyone." Babe explained.

Kendall did not know what she was talking about. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Babe gave her a strange look. "you know exactly what I am talking about. Or do you seriously not remember?"

"Oh why am I even talking to you? You are not even real!" Kendall screamed.

Babe started to laugh even louder. "I am more real than you are..." Babe touched Kendall's arm...

_Babe and Kendall stood in a hotel room. It was clearly not the present date and no one could see them. What was going on Kendall thought. Why was she here? How was this possible. _

_A red haired woman walked over to a girl that Kendall had seen once. However she was not sure when and where. "Why you are so pretty." The red haired woman explained. _

_"Oh well thank you." The girl said back._

_The red head looked through a file. "So who represents you?" She asked._

_"Oh well no one. I am not a model." She told the red headed lady._

_The red head gave her a look like she was joking. "You must be joking with me? You are just beautiful absolutely__beautiful!" _

_The girl smiled. "Well thank you but I have never modeled before."_

_The headed woman headed for her mini bar. "Let me get you something to drink. You need to loosen up a bit!" _

_The girl played with her hair a bit nervous. "Oh sure!" She said not really being sure of herself. _

Marissa sat next to Bianca. "I am sure she will be fine." Marissa hugged Bianca.

Bianca smiled. "I know I am just worried I don't want to lose her again."

"You won't. I promise you that." Marissa knew that she should not have just promised her that.

Bianca sighed. "What is wrong with my my mother though?"

Marissa did not exactly know what was up with that. "She is just scared. I think..."

Bianca was just so afraid. "Oh god what about JR?"

Marissa had not really been thinking about JR. "I am sure he is fine too..."

Bianca thought about something else. "Oh my god where is AJ?" Bianca had almost completely forgot about him.

Marissa's eyes widened. "I have not seen or heard from him in a couple of hours!"

Bianca looked at Marissa. "Wasn't he going to visit him?"

Marissa crossed her arms. "Ok now I am a bit worried."

_Kendall continued to watch this business__transaction go down. She still had no idea what was going on or who these people were. This just did not make any sense to her at all!_

_The red head dropped a few pills into the girls drink and walked back over with the drink. She handed it to the girl. "Would you be interested in modeling for me?"_

_The girl took a big gulp of the drink being a bit scared. "Well I mean I could think about it. It defiantly__sounds like it would be fun!" _

_The red head smiled. "We should celebrate!" She picked up her drink. "Let's toast! To the future!" _

_The girl clicked her glass against the red heads. She took another large gulp drinking every last drop. She started to get dizzy and suddenly fell asleep. _

_The red head picked up her phone. "Yeah get over here right now." She hung up the phone and dragged the girl over to the bed. _

"He is not picking up his cell phone." Marissa had tried to call him almost ten times now.

Bianca got up. "We should go look for him and Kendall."

Marissa stood up as well. "You are right!"

Erica walked into the room as they made it to the door way. "Where are you two going? The guests will be here any minute."

"We are going to search for AJ and Kendall." Bianca explained a little mad that Erica did not figure that one out on her own.

Erica walked over to the couch and sat down. "Oh I am sure they are fine. Just sit down the guests will be here soon."

Bianca walked over to Erica. "Mom snap out of whatever is going on with you. Help us look for them!"

_Their was a knock at the door. The red head walked over and opened it. "Good you are here Jill."_

_"Irene are sure this girl is a good match?" Jill walked into the room._

_Kendall could not believe what she was seeing but standing right in front of her was herself. Only she was being called Jill. Who was Jill? Her name was Kendall. _

_Irene closed the door. "Well see for yourself." She pointed to the girl who was passed out on the bed. _

_Jill walked over and checked her out. She took a full look. "Oh she is perfect. I mean we defiantly__look different but at the same time just similar__enough that no one will ever notice."_

_"I know! I have been following her for months." Irene explained. _

_Jill sat down on the bed. "Do you think people will believe I am her though?" _

_Irene laughed. "Oh of course. The CIA has been brainwashing Pine Valley for a few years now. Plus with a little re training you will think that you are her too." _

_Jill smiled. "Perfect what will you do with her?" _

_Irene sat down in an arm chair and crossed her legs. "Brainwash her and dump her out west." _

_"She won't have any memories right?" Jill asked._

_"None what so ever and you will have all of hers." Irene explained. _

_Jill liked the sound of that. "I will have the ability though to get my old memories back if something goes wrong though? Right?" _

_Irene tried to think of a way to sell this. "Well yes but it would take a bit of creativity to get them back. I mean you won't remember anything from your past." _

_Jill had been working with the organization for a few years now. She had become very close with Irene Manning. Irene knew about how she had no family and what have you. Irene knew that Jill would be the perfect candidate for this program. "So then what is this girls name anyway?" Jill asked._

_"Kendall Hart." Irene explained. _

_"What a pretty name." Jill said. "She will work perfectly."_

_Irene walked over to Jill. "Take this pill." Irene handed it to her. "The next time you wake up the world will think you are Kendall Hart." _

_Jill swallowed the pill and smiled as she slowly__fell asleep._

_Kendall could not believe this. This was not true. No way any of this could ever happen to her. She hated this. She hated these lies. What was Babe showing her..._

Kendall opened her eyes. She was back in JR's burning room. "What the hell did I just see?"

Babe started to laugh. "Well your own past Jill."

Kendall had no idea what she was talking about. "That makes no sense."

Babe stood up from where she was sitting. "I think that it is pretty clear. You are not Kendall. You are Jill."

"I am not Jill. I am just having a hallucination right now." Kendall knew she was. Their was no way any of this was possible.

Babe could not believe that Jill could not remember any of this. "Yeah right... You were remembering your own past."

Suddenly Kendall started to hear footsteps. "Kendall can you hear me?" Bianca was screaming.

Kendall was so happy to hear Bianca's voice. "Bianca I am in here!"

"Kendall where are you?" Bianca continued to scream.

Kendall yelled. "Over here!"

Babe started to disappear. "I will see you later Jill..." Babe laughed as she left.


End file.
